la petite sirène revisité
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: délire de fin de journée xD comment une adorable petite sirène aux cheveux blanc apprends les choses de la vie ;3


***baille* bien le bonsoir mes petits koneko ^^**

 **je viens juste pour une petite fic toute rapide (et toute débile, à cette heure il est rare que se soit du sérieux ^^"")**

 **donc voici un dossier à ranger dans la case "débilités de Neko" x3 j'espère quand même avoir votre avis sur cette chose :3**

 **mais je précise qu'une fic sur le même sujet mais plus sérieux sera posté à la rentrée (pour les curieux l'intro est sur mon blog x3)**

 **bonne lecture!**

 **La petite sirène revisité**

 _ATTENTION ! Cette fic a pour but de provoquer le rire, elle ne doit donc pas être prise au sérieux ^^. Si vous décidez de ne pas suivre ce conseil… Bah tant pis pour vous :3 et bonne lecture !_

 _Oh ! et pour information, les NDN signifient note de Neko ^^ (quand j'écris une fic il m'arrive de commenter mes propres phrases, et je les mets sous cet aspect :3)_

Il était une fois, dissimulé dans les profondeurs des océans, vivaient des créatures que les hommes qualifieraient d'imaginaire : les sirènes. Ces êtres, moitié humain et moitié poisson, vivaient en harmonie avec les autres créatures des fonds marins (ndn : assez pour ne pas les changer en fricassés), s'amusant avec eux en toute insouciance.

Parmi eux, vivait une mignonne petite sirène nommé Allen. Du haut de ses 18 ans, la jeune sirène (le terme sirène est obligatoirement au féminin et je REFUSE d'utiliser le terme triton !) était de nature enjouée et insouciante, aimant par-dessus tout visiter les vieilles épaves en compagnie de cornichon, son ami poisson.

Allen a toujours été fasciné par le monde d'en haut, pour ces êtres dotés de jambes qui peuplaient la terre. Malheureusement, son père Mana lui interdisait de remonter à la surface, trop dangereux pour son « mignon petit bout de chou ».

Mais bien entendu, comme tout adolescent qui se respectait, Allen désobéissait régulièrement à son géniteur (ndn : anticonformisme !), remontant régulièrement à la surface afin d'espionner les êtres humains. Grâce à cela, il avait appris bon nombre de choses sur leur monde, grâce aux conversations qu'il surprenait de temps à autre.

Un jour, alors qu'il nageait à la surface, dissimulé derrière des rochers, il surprit une étrange conversation entre deux jeunes filles.

· Alors raconte !

· C'était magique ! La meilleure expérience de toute ma vie.

· La chance !

· En plus son sexe était tellement gros~

· Naaan ?!

Elles se mirent à glousser bêtement, continuant leur conversation. Allen, quant à lui, haussait les sourcils. Un sexe ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il se tourna vers cornichon.

· Tu sais ce que c'est un sexe toi ?

Le poisson secoua la tête.

· Pas du tout…Peut-être que c'est comme la cérémonie de la perle : l'homme propose son sexe à la femme pour la séduire, et plus elle est grosse plus la femme est charmé.

· Peut-être…Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre.

· On pourrait demander à Sébasto.

· Pff ! Ce crabe est une véritable balance ! Si je lui en parle il ira prévenir papa, et ça chauffera pour mes écailles !

· Et Patatras ?

· Il est dans sa période de migration, comme tous les autres goélands…

Cornichon se tut, cherchant en vain quelqu'un à qui poser la question. Il sursauta quand l'albinos s'exclama soudainement.

· On pourrait demander à Miranda !

· La sorcière ?! Non mais tu es cintré ?!

Le blandin gonfla les joues.

· Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais !

Et, ignorant le poisson, Allen s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'océan, en direction de la grotte de Miranda la sorcière.

Une immense explosion l'accueillit à son arrivée, des toussotements provenant de l'écran de fumée qui s'était formé. Habitué, Allen s'approcha.

· Miranda, est-ce que ça va ?

Le nuage de fumé se dissipa, laissant la pauvre sorcière respirer.

· Oui ç-ça ira… Merci Allen.

Lentement, comme si elle avait peur de casser quelque chose, elle attrapa une pelle et une balayette à l'aide de ses tentacules (oui, Miranda est une femme poulpe), avant de s'appliquer à récupérer des débris de verres jonchant le sol. Comme s'il était chez lui, l'albinos s'installa dans un fauteuil, rapidement rejoint par la propriétaire des lieux.

· Alors…Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez moi Allen ?

· J'ai besoin d'un de tes sortilèges.

· Pour quoi faire ?

· Je veux devenir humain.

· QUOI ?!

· Je veux devenir humain !

Miranda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Allen, l'un des princes du monde sous-marin souhaitait devenir humain ?! Mais il voulait sa mort !? Si le roi venait à l'apprendre, elle serait transformée en Sashimi !

· M-m-mais Allen, n'est-ce pas un peu…Etrange pour une sirène de vouloir aller sur la terre ? Et puis qu'en penserait ton père ?!

· Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je suis passé le voir avant de venir ici.

La pieuvre avala difficilement sa salive.

· Et…Qu'a-t-il dit… ?

· Ben…

FLASH BACK

· Sur terre ?!

· Oui.

· Hors de question !

L'albinos croisa les bras.

· Je suis majeur et vacciné je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation !

· Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune homme ! Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit tu suivras MES règles un point c'est tout !

· Pourquoi veux-tu aller sur terre, gamin ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, observant le conseiller Marian Cross avec surprise.

· Mais on se fiche de ça Marian !

· Quitte à le laisser partir, autant connaître ses raisons.

· Mais je ne compte pas le laisser partir !

Furax, l'albinos hurla.

· Je m'en fou ! J'irais sur terre et je découvrirais ce qu'est le sexe, NAH !

Et il s'en alla, suivit de près par cornichon.

Un silence gênant suivit sa déclaration, avant que Marian n'éclate de rire.

· On dirait bien que le gosse commence enfin à comprendre les vraies choses de la vie !

· …..

· Ça ne va pas ?

· …MON BEBE D'AMOUR VA SE FAIRE SOUILLER PAR DES HUMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN BWAHAHAHAA.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Après un soupir, Miranda se leva, fouillant dans ses étagères. Elle prit quelques flacons et les versa dans son chaudron, avant de bien mélanger avec sa louche.

· C'est prêt.

Surexcité, le blandin se dirigea vers elle.

· T'es la meilleure !

· Par contre tu n'auras plus de voix.

· ….Quoi ?

· Tu n'auras plus de voix. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir des jambes.

· Oh…

· Tu veux continuer ?

· ….Bien sûre !

Hors de question de faire demi-tour.

· Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

L'esprit totalement embrumé, l'albinos, cligna des yeux, éblouit par la lumière du soleil.

« Bordel…J'ai mal au crâne… ! Et…Je suis ou ?»

Des mains s'emparèrent de sa taille, le collant contre un corps inconnu. Surpris, il ouvrit totalement les yeux, tombant dans un regard émeraude. « Oh mon dieu ! »

Allen se trouvait maintenant dans les bras d'un véritable beau gosse aux cheveux roux. Ce dernier l'observait avec inquiétude.

· Est-ce que ça va ?

· … !

« Ma voix ?!…Ah oui c'est vrai, ma voix est à Miranda maintenant… »

Incapable de parler, l'albinos se contenta d'acquiescer.

· Vous ne parlez pas ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, le rouquin sourit.

· Ce n'est pas grave. Rentrons au château.

« Château ? Mais je vais me dessécher si je ne suis pas dans l'eau ! »

Le blandin gigota, avant de se stopper, fixant d'un regard de merlan frit le bout de sa queue. Enfin…Là où devait se trouver sa queue. A la place maintenant il y avait une jolie paire de jambes toute lisse toute blanche.

« Bordel….ça a réussi ! »

Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'albinos fixait ses orteils comme s'il avait devant lui la 8ème merveille du monde, mais il s'en fichait. Alors, il emmena le jeune homme à son château, sous le regard effrayé de cornichon.

· Fais attention Allen je t'en supplie…

Depuis que le roux, nommé Lavi, avait recueilli Allen sur la plage, ce dernier vivait à ses côtés, au sein du château. Lavi aimait beaucoup « discuter » avec le blandin (lui donner un carnet et un crayon pour pouvoir causer), sa conversation plus légère et agréable que celles qui devaient avoir avec ses conseillers. En particulier avec un certain brun à la peau hâlé qui en voulait un peu trop à son postérieur à son goût…

Quant à Allen, après plusieurs jours d'essais, le blandin parvenait enfin à marcher, mais les vêtements humains étaient tellement inconfortable… Avec le temps, personne ne s'étonnait de le voir parcourir les couloirs avec pour seul habit une chemise trop grande qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cuisse, le blandin possédait désormais un étrange membre mou entre les jambes.

Mais malgré ce membre inconnu, l'albinos n'avait pas oublié son objectif premier : découvrir ce qu'était le sexe ! Il essayait tant bien que mal d'en apprendre à ce sujet, mais rien ne venait satisfaire sa curiosité.

Alors, un jour, alors qu'il désespérait de voir un jour, un sexe, Lavi apparu dans ses quartiers, plus agacé que d'habitude. Surpris, il attrapa son calepin et son crayon.

· « quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le rouquin soupira.

· Tyki commence à me taper sur le système…

· « pourquoi ? »

· Il ne fait que parler de sexe, c'est soulant.

Le regard d'Allen s'illumina.

· « sexe ? »

· Ouais… Il n'arrive pas à être sérieux plus de cinq minutes et au final il remet ce genre de sujet sur le tapis !

· « tu ne veux pas lui montrer ton sexe ? »

Le roux rougit.

· Evidemment que non !

· « tu me le montrerais à moi ?

· …. ?!

Le roux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles (ou plutôt ses yeux). Allen, venait vraiment de lui demander de lui montrer sa bistouquette ?!

· Mais euh Allen…. Tu sais tu es comme un petit frère pour moi…Et…

· « Et ? »

· Et on ne montre pas son pénis à n'importe qui…

· …

L'albinos fronça les sourcils.

· « je ne veux pas ton pénis, je veux voir ton sexe. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit ? »

Mort de honte, Lavi se leva rapidement.

· J- j'ai des choses à faire !

Et il passa la porte, laissant la petite tête blanche tout seule. Ce dernier, choqué, éclata en sanglot (silencieux les sanglots hein…).

« Je ne saurais jamaiiiiiiiis BOUUUUUUUUHOUUUUUU C'EST PAS JUUUUUUUSTE POURQUOI CES CONNES D'HUMAINES PEUVENT SAVOIR ET PAS MEWAAAAAAA ?! »

· Oula, mais c'est que l'on a un gros chagrin.

Le blandin releva son visage baigné de larmes vers la porte, tombant dans le regard doré du conseiller Tyki. Ce dernier se permis d'entrer, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

· J'ai vu le prince partir au triple galop, c'est à cause de ça que tu pleures ?

Allen acquiesça. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés.

· Tu veux en parler ?

Le cadet renifla bruyamment (oui je gâche parfois le sexe appeal de la pousse de soja ^^)

· « je lui ai juste demandé son sexe…Et il a dit non… »

Tyki haussa les sourcils. Du sexe ? Lui ? Avec sa tête de chibi toute mimi toute innocente toute candide ? DU SEXE ?!

Il toussota, cachant son sourire lubrique.

· Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment du sexe, je peux t'en donner.

Le regard d'Allen s'écarquilla.

· « vraiment ?! »

· Ouip ~ et puis, entre nous, le mien est bien plus gros~. Tu es sûre de le vouloir ?

Le blandin hocha la tête, surexcité. Il allait enfin savoir ! Hourra ! Son sourire vicelard collé aux lèvres, Tyki prit le cahier et le crayon d'Allen, poussant ce dernier pour qu'il s'allonge dans le lit.

«…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cafouille ? »

Il envoya valser la chemise qu'il portait, le laissant complètement nu.

« Euh…Pourquoi il me déshabille ? »

Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard anthracite de l'albinos, le brun sourit tout en déboutonnant sa propre chemise.

· N'ai pas peur, je suis un expert en la matière. Ton joli petit cul est entre de bonne mains~

« … Mais depuis quand Est-il question de mon cul ?! Et puis…C'est quoi un cul ? »

Planqué sous sa couette, le rouquin essayait de se remettre de ses émotions (bah oui un albinos qui te demande de lui montrer ton tralala il y a de quoi être choqué…). Son calme retrouvé, il allait sortir de sa cachette lorsque des hurlements résonnèrent soudainement.

Autre part, dans l'antre d'une certaine sorcière…

· PLUS DE VOIX ?!

· O-oui…

Planqué derrière un meuble, Miranda évitait soigneusement le regard furibond de Mana, ce dernier ayant soudainement décidé d'en apprendre plus sur le sortilège que Miranda a utilisé sur son petit ange aux cheveux blancs.

· M-mais c'était pour lui laisser une chance de r-revenir… Si sa voix lui revenait alors qu'il était dans la mer, il redeviendrait sirène, sinon…

· …Alors il nous reste une chance !

· Je ne crois pas non…

Marian entra à son tour, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

· Et je pense que tout l'océan est maintenant au courant que ton petit ange a joué à la bête à deux dos avec un humain.

· ….. ALLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN

 ****se relit* ... quelqu'un pourrait me confisque mon ordi et toute boissons sucrées après 22 heures? xD**

 **j'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire!**

 **a pluche!**

 **Neko-chan**


End file.
